of the third kind
by RA'AY'MOND
Summary: O’Neil during fire fight in Ra’s throne room.


**Title: …Of the Third Kind 1/1 **

**Star Gate the Movie. **

**Author: Grant/Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Author's E-mal: (your feedback is welcomed)**

**Rating: PG13, because of violence and some strong language**

**Category: Angst, Action adventure.**

**Summary: Inner thoughts of O'Neil during the fire fight in Ra's throne room. This takes place on the Yacht of a Million years, in the Movie.**

**Spoilers: Star Gate-the Movie.**

**Author's notes: Whenever I watch "the movie" I try to make sense of certain scenes. This fan fiction is an attempt to put those thought s into words. **

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

I do not own the rights to SG1 or any of their products. I am only a poor fan who NEVER wants the adventure to end.

_Shit! They killed Jackson!_

That shot he took in the chest was meant for me! He gave up his life to save mine! That kid had more stones than I ever gave him credit for.

Can't think about that now, I've got to act!

I had a "bad" filling that every thing would become "FUBAR" before this mission was over! I was just hopping that when it all hit the fan, my team would be on their way home. And I would have a working nuke in my possession.

Just goes to show you that on Earth or any where in the Universe, Col. Jack O'Neil will

Find some way to get someone else "KIA."

I should have stayed behind with my men, and let Kowalski look for Jackson in the desert. That way I could have nuked the gate at the first sign of that giant Pyramid ship that's on top of us.

No. That was never really an option. Kowalski had already roughed-up Jackson once while I was watching him. No telling what would happen to the young Doctor under the Majors care. Alone, with no witnesses. They all blamed Jackson for "marooning" them on this world. Hell "I" blame Jackson for "Marooning" them on this world. But beating him up won't get them home.

They all knew that this could end-up being a one way trip.

What the hell were they thinking?

I don't blame Kowalski, or the other men. I blame myself.

I came here to _die_, not to command.

The men must have sensed some sort of weakness on my part. That's the problem with suicide solders. Good at only two things. Killing themselves and others.

I should have told, no _made_ the General send another Colonial to lead the troops. I should have only been sent as a t_echnical advisor_ to _light the fuse_."

But that's in the past. This played out the only way that it could have, under the circumstances.

Signs of a fire fight in my LZ near the Gate room. My men, missing and presumed dead. A disassembled Mark three Nuke lying at the feet of this creep. Jackson telling me a Ten thousand year old ghost story in that cave back in town.

**Wait a sec**!

Naw! No way that guy in the chair is "that" ten thousand years old Alien.

Still, every cell in my body tells me that Earths continued existence depends on me blasting King Tut's twin brother straight to hell.

I drop into a semi-knelling position. Site my target… and freeze.

The Children are surrounding him, and acting like a human shield. I would have to take out one or two of the kids to _hit my mark_.

And then it happens. The faces of all of the kids standing guard around my target are starting to look just like my dead son.

Boys and girls. Different shapes and sizes, but they all have _Tyler's_ face.

_**I can't kill my son again!**_

I was prepared to sacrifice myself, my men and every living thing on this world to protect Earth from any threat. _But not his_.

_**I can't kill my son again!**_

I killed him once by being too lazy to put a trigger guard on my pistol.

I hear movement off to my rear. The guards are going for weapons and positions.

_I'll be dead soon._

When I see _Tyler_ on the other side, I hope that he can forgive my carelessness.

When I see Jackson again I hope that he can forgive me for wasting my life, after he died saving mine.

When I see the six Billion victims of the coming firestorm that this _costumed freak_ is sure to unleash on the Earth. I hope that one day they can forgive me for my weakness.

_**But I just can't kill my son again!**_

_The End._

_**Love it? Hated it? Please let me know…**_

_**PS.. If you would like to beta for STARGATE stories or know some one who would, please… contact me.**_

L Z, military slang for "landing Zone."

FUBAR, military slang for Fucked up beyond all realty.

KIA, military slang for killed in action.

In the movie Tyler was the Colonel's son name. In

the TV series, the Colonel's son name is Charlie.

In the movie the Col. Spelled his last name O'Neil.

One L.

5


End file.
